Core A - Administrative and Statistics Core The Administrative and Statistics Core will provide administrative, statistical, and computer/network support for all Projects and Cores contained within the Program Project. The Program Project Grant will be administered through the Department of Neurology at Washington University. The Project Director will be responsible for overall performance of the Program. Day-to-day scientific and budgetary management of each Project or Core will be delegated to the respective individual Principle Investigators. Collectively, this group of Project and Core Principle Investigators will constitute the Program Project Executive Committee. The statistician will work with the Project Director to review data collected by all Projects and Cores, and provide guidance regarding experimental design and statistical analyses to all Project investigators. The duties of the Administrative and Statistics Core will be carried out by an administrative assistant and a faculty statistician, with guidance from the Project Director. The Project Director will meet monthly with members of the Program Executive Committee to coordinate research activities and resource allocation. The Project Director will also arrange appropriate regular input from the Internal and External Scientific Advisory Boards, and encourage the prompt publication of all research results. The administrative core will also coordinate data sharing in accordance with NINDS standards. RELEVANCE TO PUBLIC HEALTH: The administrative and statistical core is responsible for coordinating the Program Project Grant research projects and core activities. Core A provides administrative, statistical, and computer/network support for all other components. Core A is also responsible for ensuring that scientific discoveries made in the Program Project are disseminated, through timely research publication and data sharing.